


Little Lover

by NovaBean



Series: Little Lover [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BB OC, Emotionally unstable OC, Gay OC, M/M, Not set in specific season, OC fanfic, Very short OC, Werecat OC, smol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBean/pseuds/NovaBean
Summary: Colby Byrne is sent to live in Beacon Hills. He is a were-cat that is way too short for a 16-17 year old boy and his body gets mistaken for a lady's. He's not sure about this place since it took years to stop the teasing and loneliness to stop in his old school, and now it was restarted for some stupid, tiny school. He doesn't know that this, "tiny, stupid school." has Werewolves. It's also where he'll meet the love of his little, bottom-in-bed life. The thing is, I'm going to let his male lover be picked by commenters on this fanfic. So let's do it. It won't get ANYWHERE if you don't.**!!Read Tags And ALWAYS Read Notes If They're There!!""





	1. Must Be Answered Before Series Continues!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't rant about him. Just accept him. All you have to do is put the character's name and why, if you'd like. This won't be the last time I let you guys decide something in his life.

I know this alreadyyy sounds like a Gary Stu since it's an oc, but it only get worse. So I want YOU guys to choose the CMC based on my oc's desc. ALSO,THE CHARACTER CAN BE IN A RELATIONSHIP. IT CAN BE A NON-GAY MALE CHARACTER. EVEN THOUGH TO US FANGIRLS, ALL MALE CHARACTERS, ARE GAY. UNLESS THEY'RE UGLY. GO AWAY UGLY CHARACTERS, EW.

General

NOTE: MY BABY IS A BOTTOM. OBVIOUSLY. HE HAS TO BE. IM A LOSER 4 A REASONNN.

Full Name: Colby Ira Byrne  
Reason for name: Very sweet and short  
Nickname: Bean  
Reason for Nickname: He's a tiny boi and his lover is intrigued.  
Age: 16  
Sex: Male (acts girly)  
Gender: Male  
Place of Birth: Beacon Hills  
Birthday: 10/29/1999  
Currently living in: Beacon Hills  
Species/Race: Werecat (Cheetah)  
Rank: Omega  
About Cat (Not actual facts): He's a small cheetah, but is still fast. This part of him causes him to love to run and chase things. He also scratches and bites a lot when he's upset/angry, he's annoying >:3  
Abilities: (These abilities were taken from a website about werecats, werewolves have more still)  
Camouflage  
Claw Retraction  
Climbing  
Enhanced Agility  
Enhanced Balance  
Enhanced Bite  
Enhanced Flexibility  
Enhanced Jump  
Enhanced Senses  
Enhanced Speed  
Enhanced Strength  
Night Vision  
Predator Instinct  
Stealth Tactics  
Height: 5"0 WTF  
Ethnicity: American  
Blood Type: B-  
Occupation: None  
Sexual Orientation: GAYYYYYYYYY  
Social Status: Few friends  
Relationship Status: ???  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Black  
BackStory:  
Born in Magnolia Springs, AL. His parents were Conroy and Emilia Byrne. They were both outcasts from their packs, which made their son an Omega. Though he was an Omega, he had plenty of friends and was very outgoing. He was always the shortest and was only 4"9 in Middle School. In his last year of middle school, Colby came out to his parents about being gay. They were luckily accepting and supportive. Colby didn't date anyone, though. His parents were glad for this, no one's touching their baby. High school was quick and it was now summer. His parents pulled him over one day and had a serious thing to tell him. They were sending Colby to a place called Beacon Hills. Colby was worried about money and shelter and all that, but his parents covered it. He was sent on his way and at the time was only 5"0 and was going to high school in BH and was going to join junior year. He looked like he was a girl since,  
1\. He was short.  
2\. He had slightly sizable hips  
3\. He had a tiny bit of a small waist  
AND  
4\. His BUTT. He HAS A NICE BUTT. ALL HIS FEMALE FRIENDS SAY THAT. IT'S ROUND AND KINDA BIG FOR A MALE. IT LOOKS FLUFFY AND FUCKABLE (PLS KILL ME)  
So this was a big struggle when he was mistaken for a 13-14 year old girl from behind, even though he's a 16 year old teen. He's very scared of moving, but I'm sure he'll fit in. Maybe fall in l o v e.

Biggest fear:  
Alphas  
Reason for fear:  
Colby grew up around his omega parents and the thought of a person with red eyes and being the strongest scared him. He broke up with his bff when he turned out to be an alpha cause he was scared of him. Pussy.

Likes/dislikes:  
Colby likes flowers and candy. He is gifted in gymnastics hence his werecat abilities so he decided to turn that into a hobby, which he now loves. He is the best in his gymnastics class but it has gotten him called names at school. Like "fag" and "fairy."

Colby also dislikes bullies. He was teased and taunted so it's some Vietnam flashback for him


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to the first chapter and answer my callings if you want this to be continued!

Colby sobbed into his clothes, the fabric soaking it all up. He was just told he was being sent away to some dumb town called "Beacon Hills," in California. He was in Alabama so it would be a long trip. Colby also had to travel alone, only being driven to the airport. He told his parents they couldn't send a 16 onto a plane by themselves. But actually, you can. It's legal. And everything about Colby living alone at 16 was "covered." As was his house, bank account, and school. It also included the thing about him being too young to love alone. There was a sudden knock on his door and Colby picked his face back up. He wiped a few stray tears with his sleeve and got up to open his door. "Hey, kitty." Kian said. Colby's brother called him kitty a lot since he was super short and a werecat. Kian, was a werecat too, but in human form was 6"3. Colby smiled at Kian and stood on his tip-toes. This was and instant sign for Kian to lean down and be engulfed in a hug. Colby gave great hugs. His arms strained to touch Kian's neck, so Kian just got on his knees. Colby gave a goofy smile and placed his head in the crook of his neck. He purred with a satisfied face as Kian pet his lower back, sending shivers up his spine. Colby's foot hit the floor repeatedly like a rabbit's. Kian kissed the side of his neck, "You need to finish packin'." he said with a grin, Colby was upset he had to. Kian got up and left after patting Colby on the head. Colby turned back to his evil suitcase and continued with packing.

He finished in about 10 minutes and was starving. He trotted down stairs and found his mother cooking dinner. "Hey mom, when will dinner be ready?" he asked, "30 minutes, or maybe more." she responded. Colby whined, "Can I go get a snack?" he said, "Sure, be sure to clean up well." Colby went out the back door and into the forest that was in the center of town. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a rabbit eating leaves. He walked slowly and soon the rabbit noticed. It hopped fast, but Colby was faster. Colby quickly turned to his cheetah form and walked quickly yet slowly behind the small silhouette. Colby saw the rabbit stop when it thought it was safe, what a dumb rabbit. He raised his hips, slowly wagging back and forth. In seconds, the rabbit was in Colby's teeth. Colby ripped it apart brutally, quickly licking up the blood that fell on the grass.

Colby is outgoing and sweet. He's shy in new places and a pacifist. That is, most of the time. Mess with someone he loves, get ready for love. Try to make a move on his friend or lover, be ready. He's easily jealous and possessive when he needs to be. In human form he is normally not aggressive, unless you did one of the following, but in animal form is even worse. He will hunt an animal in seconds and eat it up like jello. He may be smaller than most other Werecreatures in animal form, but that doesn't mean he's any less gruesome. Every morning, he needs to hunt an animal and eat it. He cleans the blood up his best, but he can still smell it for a long time. It makes him hungrier. He can't have a good day without his daily hunt, it makes him feel great.

Colby licked up the last of the small mammal and headed back before anyone saw. He turned back and went inside. The smell of cooking food filled the air, as well as some blood. Colby ran to the bathroom to clean up, "I'm taking a bath!" he shouted. He grabbed a towel and shampoo. He place the soft towel on the hanger and got in. It only took a few minutes. He got out and went to dinner.

His mom made a nice steak dinner, obviously. Colby ate politely and with manners as Kian at quickly with food spilling everywhere. Colby laughed at the sight of Kian wolfing down his food like the rabid beast he was. They both finished and went upstairs. Colby walked to his room as hands grabbed his waist. He looked up and saw Kian, a warm grin on his face. Colby giggled and opened his door. Kian followed in as Colby pulled him by his arm. Colby grabbed him and pushed him on the bed. They started cuddling and soon fell asleep. Colby wanted to be around his family as much as possible since he'd be moving Monday, it's only Thursday. Colby loved his brother a lot, only as a sibling though. Cuddling up together was normal for them. They'd been doing it since they were young. They were siblings anyway, so it's okay to Colby. To Kian as well. They both had great sleep and loved the feeling of each other's warmth.

 

 

Go to --->[xXNovaBeanXx Tumblr](https://xxnovabeanxx.tumblr.com/%20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go To my Tumblr for prompts. Ask in my ask box!


	3. ART 4 COLBABY

Chibi Vers. of Colby

**Author's Note:**

> PS Colby is an emotionally unstable mess sometimes, so that's something I forgot.


End file.
